Post Finale
by Rane1
Summary: Post finale fic. Willow in LA.


Post finale fic...   
Spoilers for season 5.  
feedback welcome....  
  
***  
  
Angel- Its Buffy.   
  
Willow starts to cry.   
  
Willow- She's dead.   
Cordy- What?  
Gunn- (to Wesley) This is his Slayer she's talking about, right?  
Wes- (to Gunn) Yes.   
Angel- (in shock, doesn't move) How?  
  
Willow breaks down crying. Can't speak. Cordelia runs up to her and holds her.  
Cordelia- (to them, dotingly) We need to do something.   
  
Tara comes in from outside carrying a bag filled with food.   
Tara- (seeing what is going on) Willow?   
Gunn- Who are you?  
Tara- (a bit frightened by him) Uh... (runs to Willow) Baby...  
  
Cordy sees Tara wrap Willow in her arms. She realizes who this is.  
  
Cordelia- (mouths to Wesley while pointing at the girls) Girlfriend.   
Gunn- (to Wes) What?   
Wesley- I don't understand either.   
  
They see Tara reach for Willow's face and kiss her lips. She's keeping her calm.   
  
Gunn- Oh.   
Wesley- (understanding) Yes. (sounds wrong) I mean, right. I get it.   
  
Next scene.  
  
Tara slowly and quietly walks out of a room. Fred is there.  
Fred- How is she?  
Tara- Sleeping. We've been up for days.  
Fred- Aren't you tired?   
Tara- I have to take care of her.   
  
With the rest. Angel is present but not talking.  
  
Wes- I cant believe this.  
Tara- None of us do. Dawn is destroyed. She's with Giles but- Everybody's a mess. No one knows what to do.  
Cordy - There's nothing to do.  
Gunn- Will another Slayer be called? I mean- (he looks over to Angel, he's not even flinched)   
Wes- I'm not sure. Kendra was called, then Faith. Faith is still the Slayer. I think.   
Angel- Get out.  
Wes- What?   
Angel- GET OUT!   
  
Everyone scampers off.   
  
Cordy- (pointing a finger at Wesley) If he goes insane-  
Wes- He's mourning.   
Cordy- Remember what happened last time he mourned a loved one?  
Gunn- We were fired.   
Tara- What?  
Cordy- (to T) Nothing.   
Fred- Can I go get a taco now?  
Cordy- Hello, Fred. A friend of ours just died. (suddenly it hits her) Oh my god. Buffy's dead? Wes- She cant- We... (breaks down crying, Wesley comforts her)   
Tara- (is starting to tear up) But everyone else is fine... Dawn is still alive and things are ok in Sunnydale. Xander and Anya are engaged.   
Cordy- What? Xander? He's getting married?   
Tara- (oops) I mean-   
Cordy- To Anya? That demon?! (cries more)   
Fred- (to Tara) Honey, maybe you should stop talking.   
Tara nods.   
  
Next.   
  
Willow slowly wakes up. The room is a bit dark but she knows someone is there.   
Willow- Angel?  
Angel- (he's lurking by the window) Yeah... Did I ever tell you I was sorry for killing your fish?  
Willow- What?   
Angel- I'm sorry. About your fish.   
Willow- (about to tear up again) I don't remember. But thank you. I got new ones.   
Angel- That's how it goes doesn't it? When something dies you just get a new one.  
Willow- I didn't mean-  
Angel- Life is like that. You love, you lose, you love again. You die, you come back, you live again.   
Willow- Angel.  
Angel- But she's not coming back, is she?  
Willow- (starts to cry) No.   
  
The rest are sitting about. Wes and Gunn are around Cordy. She's a bit better from earlier. Tara and Fred are sitting off talking, the outsiders.   
  
Tara- You were in this Pylea for five years?   
Fred- Yeah.   
Tara- That must have been horrible.   
Fred- I felt like I had lost my mind.  
Tara- I know the feeling.   
  
Wes- How are you feeling?  
Cordy- At least I'm not getting a vision.   
  
At that, duh, she gets a vision.   
  
Cordy- AHHHHH!!!  
  
The gather around her. Tara and Fred run up.   
  
Gunn- I got you.   
Fred- (awed) Is the princess having a vision?  
Tara- Princess?  
Wes- Are you all right?   
Cordy- Obvioulsy not. Eww!   
Wes- What?   
Cordy- Not another sewer demon.  
Gunn- What's it look like?  
Cordy- Like- Alf?  
Wes- What?  
Gunn- I don't know.   
Tara- The alien? From TV?  
Cordy- Jackpot for Willow's girlfriend.   
Tara- Um, Tara is just fine.   
Cordy- (screams again) AHHHHH!  
Wes- What?!  
  
Angel and Willow run down.  
  
Angel- What is going on?   
Willow- Is Cordy all right?   
Angel- She has visions.  
Willow- Visions?   
Angel- Long story. (to them) What?   
Wes- Demon in the sewer.   
Angel- What's it look like?   
Wes- Alf.  
Angel- Alf?   
Willow- The alien from TV?  
Fred- (to Willow) Can you guys read each others mind? (she points back and forth from Willow and Tara)   
Willow- (looks to Tara) What? (tara shakes her head and smirks)   
Angel- What does this thing look like? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll go look for it.   
Wes- Angel, the sun will be up in a few. Let Gunn take it.   
Angel- It's in the sewer. No sunlight.   
  
He takes off. The rest look at each other uncomfortable.   
  
Gunn- I'd want to kill something too if I was him.   
  
Later.   
  
Willow and Tara in the room. Tara walks up to Willow who's on her side staring off into nothing. Tara sits by her.   
  
Tara- How are you? (willow sighs, keeps staring off) Oh, darling. (starts to stroke her hair) Is there anything I can do?  
Willow- (sniffles and looks at her) Make love to me.   
Tara- Willow...   
Willow- I feel like a part of me is dead.   
Tara- (kisses her) No, honey, no.   
  
Fred and Cordy.  
Fred- So, you grew up with these girls?  
Cordy- (with an ice pack at her head) With the redhead. She was in love with *my* boyfriend, well until he cheated on me with *her*, and now he's getting married to a vengeance demon *I* summoned. I can't do anything right except have these blinding visions.  
Fred- But, she and Tara seem-  
Cordy- Yeah, well, you never know. My best friend Harmony turned into a vampire and tried to kill me. People from Sunnydale are weird.   
Fred- You're from Sunnydale.   
Cordy- Yeah and I got visions, baby.   
  
Wesley knocks on a door but doesn't wait for an answer. He enters. Tara jumps off Willow, and falls to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Wes- AHH!!!  
Willow- Wesley!   
Tara- Ow...   
Wes- (covers his eyes with his hand) Dreadfully sorry. Didn't see a thing. Sorry. (backs out)   
  
Wesley sighs after shutting the door. Gunn is outside smiling.   
  
Gunn- Not even a little peek?  
  
Wes rolls his eyes.   
  
Willow reaches down to Tara.   
Willow- Are you ok?   
Tara- Rug burn. (Willow starts to laugh re: her smile and laughter) I love that. I love you.   
Willow- (tearing up again) I love you, Tara. In this world and beyond.   
  
Gunn and Wesley. Walking down the stairs.  
Wes- I guess I'll have to go talk to Faith alone.  
Gunn- Faith? The other Slayer? Isn't she in jail?  
Wes- Yes.   
Gunn- Then why talk to her?   
Wes- She's the final Slayer.   
  
Dun dun dun.... End.   
  
  



End file.
